


Time Together

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Artist Eggsy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blinks down at what appears to be a page of lifelike sketches of his own face, brow furrowed in concentration, a soft smile, chewing the end of pen. </p><p>“What’s this?” He asks. </p><p>Eggsy jumps and pulls the notebook to his chest, looking up at Harry with wide eyes, “nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

One of the things Harry enjoyed about being in a relationship with Eggsy was how comfortable they were to sit in silence doing their own thing. Often on an evening, after Eggsy has finished his jobs and training around HQ, he’ll pop into Harry’s office with a tray of tea and biscuits and they’ll sit quietly while Harry finishes his paperwork before leaving together later on. 

Usually, Eggsy will get the fire going, get cosy in an armchair and read a book while he sips at his tea. Today though, he’s brought along a notebook instead and sits with his knees up, the pad resting against his thighs. 

Harry glances over a few times and sees Eggsy concentrating so hard there’s a the slightest peek of his tongue at the corner of his mouth. _He mustn’t have been able to finish his own paperwork today_ , Harry thinks, _either that or Merlin had finally given him some extra like he always seemed to be threatening him with_.

After a few hours, Harry yawns and glances at his watch. He pushes his papers to the side and stands, rolling his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. He walks over behind Eggsy’s chair, who’s still deeply focused on whatever he’s been writing.

Harry blinks down at what appears to be a page of lifelike sketches of his own face, brow furrowed in concentration, a soft smile, chewing the end of pen. 

“What’s this?” He asks. 

Eggsy jumps and pulls the notebook to his chest, looking up at Harry with wide eyes, “nothing.” 

“I didn’t know you could draw?”

“Can’t really, I just… like to doodle sometimes.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “can’t? What I’ve just seen was fantastic, Eggsy.”

“Ya’ve got a nice face shape,” Eggsy shrugs, “been wanting to draw you fer a bit.”

“You really are very good,” Harry says as Eggsy lowers his legs for him to take a proper look at the page.

“Cheers. Hey, would ya mind posin’ fer a bit when we get home? Be nice to finish these off.” 

“Of course I will.” Harry pauses and leans down to speak directly into Eggsy’s ear, “if you’d like to do some life drawing as well, I’d be more than happy to be your model.”

Eggsy’s cheeks go a bit pink, “really? If ya think ya can sit still long enough and not jump me before I finish…”

“Think of it as a challenge for both of us then.”

Eggsy flips his notebook shut and stands with a cheeky grin, “race ya to the shuttle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
